Captains, Starships, and The Yips
by ThatSassyCaptain
Summary: It happens to athletes, musicians, and even Starfleet Captains: Sometimes we hit a slump. Such will be the theme of these shorts as I try to work my way out of my own roadside ditch. In summary: Everybody has bad days. Some are just funnier than others.
1. Chapter 1

"Mister Spock." Uhura addressed the First Officer. "I think you owe me an explanation."

Spock looked at her blankly, one eyebrow twitched just out of place. "An explanation, Lieutenant?"

He thought he could get away with it. _Well, buster, you thought wrong._

"My Travesian Bluebonnets, Mister Spock. I think you owe me an explanation."

The repetition achieved Uhura's desired results. Spock's gaze flicked to the pot in the corner of the room.

"My apologies, Lieutenant. The plant has… been restored and I assure you that no more chess matches will take place in hydroponics."

She crossed the room and retrieved her plant. It looked slightly wilted, but she was glad to have tracked it down so easily. The Doctor had cracked.

"Thank you, Mister Spock." Her gaze stayed on him as she exited. A simple pass by the Captain with her prize would drive the point home. "They better not."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your move, Spock. Bones," Jim turned to his CMO, "I think I've got him on the ropes."

The air in hydroponics fresh and inviting. McCoy sipped hot chocolate from his mug. 'World's Best Doctor'. Spock steepled his fingers and stared a hole in the chess set.

Jim smirked, sure of victory. McCoy leaned against the other table and drained his mug.

A bishop to the next level. "Checkmate, Captain."

Sputtering. Jim examined the board every which way. "That's… Oh! The second bishop! I must've missed him when I was messing with this… stupid… sock!" Jiggling boot for emphasis. Jim stood and scraped his foot across the floor.

"Wallace said he darned it." Toe grinding carpet, shuffling, imbalance. Poor reflex.

"Is that…"

"Yes, Captain."

McCoy yelped and fled. Jim tried repositioning blossoms. Spock cleared pawns from the dirt. No improvement. They exchanged glances.

"Fix this, Spock. And don't tell a soul."

 **A/N: I'm going to give interconnecting them a shot, but I don't know how long that'll pan out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lieutenant Wallace. You've got a job."

"Not now, Azee, I'm working. Jim asked a favor." The thread count on this pair was high. It would take a steady hand and a fine needle to get the job done.

" _Abner._ "

Wallace looked up. Azee was frowning. The dress shirt was nearly split longways. Little threads were sticking up in all directions. One of the patches was almost torn off. On top of that, the fabric replicator was still buggy after the mission to Ekos. He wasn't the only one on the ship proficient with a needle, but Doctor McCoy didn't do fabric.

"Whose?"

"Ensign Chekov."

"And… The Ambassadorial dinner?" The flagship was expected. It would be a posh event, very high class, very particular. He knew for a fact that Chekov only had the one shirt.

Azee grimaced. "One hour."

One hour. That meant green thread, red for the patch, some dress tape…

"Fire up the machine. And _hurry_."

 **A/N: Ship's tailor? Somebody had to fix all those ripped shirts...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just got my computer back, so I'll be updating the things again! There are two full-length stories on the backburner, as well as half the next chapter of Leave It To Us. Coming soon to a theater near you!**

"Easy, Sulu! I only have ze one shirt!"

It wasn't _his_ fault he'd landed in this mess. No, the helmsman just _had_ to get a look at this 'mysterious' flower. Chekov didn't really care. He was too busy worried what the Captain would think when he returned to the villiage in shreds.

"It's got you good, Pavel. Give me another minute."

No amount of coaxing was getting this plant to budge.

"Try something else! We have to hurry!"

"Alright, Flora, you leave me no choice." Sulu whipped out the retractable blade he always carried.

No sooner had he started cutting vines, when the plant retaliated. A vine whipped out and snatched the knife out of Sulu's grasp. A few quick slices later and Chekov was free, but both men were considerably… more exposed than they'd been a moment ago.

They did the sensible thing and made a run for it.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
